


that little bomb nerd with the hamburger name

by enbyboiwonder



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Scene, Episode: s02e12 Mac + Jack, M/M, just slightly slashier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyboiwonder/pseuds/enbyboiwonder
Summary: Or: The moment when Angus MacGyver first fell in love with Jack Dalton.





	that little bomb nerd with the hamburger name

**Author's Note:**

> I debated uploading this here since it's basically just prose-ifying a canon scene, but I decided to anyway.  I mean, it's a fanwork, and it's my own writing, so it should be fine.
> 
> I'm not entirely sure why I wrote this, but I had to.  It's probably at least partially out of my desire to put this scene on loop and watch it forever.  The _feels_ , man.  And Mac's smiles in that scene are my favorite.

" _W_ _hat_ kind of name is Angus?"

Mac starts, turning to stare in disbelief at the figure leaning in through the humvee's passenger-side window.  "Jack?"

"In the flesh."

"I thought you went home."

"Well, almost did."  Jack opens the door and starts unslinging his rifle from over his shoulder as he talks.  "It's a funny thing.  There I was, boarding my transport, just fifteen hours between me and the great state of Texas, and then it hits me," he says, climbing in and shutting the door behind him.  "That poor little bomb nerd with the silly hamburger name ain't gonna last two days in the Sandbox without me watching his back.  So I turned around, walked off that plane, and signed up for another tour, under the condition that I'm paired with you, of course.

"And before you go gettin' big-headed," he continues, before Mac can even figure out what to say to all that, "I didn't do it for you, I did it for my country.  I got a sneaky suspicion you're a little too valuable to Uncle Sam to lose just yet."

Mac smiles a little, equal parts touched and still in disbelief; they had started getting along better ever since he saved Jack's life two weeks ago, disarming that pressure-plate bomb that Jack'd literally stumbled upon, but never would he have expected this.  He looks away, takes a moment to pull himself together, or he thinks he might start grinning like a fool, and he won't be able to stop.  Jack chuckles a little next to him, and Mac turns back to him.  "Well, thanks, man," he says.  "And here we go."

Jack nods.  "Yeah.  Here we go."  He holds out his fist, and Mac bumps it with his own, his delight bubbling out of him in a laugh, and as he keys the ignition, he's grinning like a damn fool anyway, but that's okay, because Jack's right there next to him doing the same.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://enbyboiwonder.tumblr.com/post/182019943151/) | [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/433073) (both also include all four caps I took from this scene)


End file.
